Frozen confections have become increasingly popular and desired in more and more settings. Machines for conditioning the ice used in frozen confections are typically large and of commercial grade in order to accommodate the commercial settings in which they are used. However, often frozen confections are desired in a commercial or home environment or small party setting where portability and storage are desired. What is needed is a frozen confection machine that is portable, provides convenient operation and good performance, and is sized for easy storage.